


Von Bleienten und Mickey Mäusen

by Charena



Series: Quarterback-Series [3]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Face versucht Murdock nach dem Unfall mit dem Van aufzumuntern. Doch das ist einfacher gesagt, als getan – insbesondere, da Face jetzt von Murdocks Gefühlen für ihn weiß, was zu einer gewissen Befangenheit führt. (Fortsetzung zu: „Everybody loves the Quarterback“ und „Kalte Pizza und heiße Dates“)





	Von Bleienten und Mickey Mäusen

Titel: Von Bleienten und Mickey Mäusen  
Autor: Lady Charena (Juni 2017)  
Fandom: The A-Team (Serie)  
Episode: 3.12 Hot Styles  
Wörter: 5471  
Charaktere: John „Hannibal“ Smith, HM „Howling Mad“ Murdock, Templeton „Face“ Peck, Bosco „BA“ Baracus  
Pairing: [Face/Rina] Vergangenheit, Face/Murdock einseitig  
Rating: AU, slash, pg  
Beta: T’Len

Summe: Face versucht Murdock nach dem Unfall mit dem Van aufzumuntern. Doch das ist einfacher gesagt, als getan – insbesondere, da Face jetzt von Murdocks Gefühlen für ihn weiß, was zu einer gewissen Befangenheit führt. (Fortsetzung zu: „Everybody loves the Quarterback“ und „Kalte Pizza und heiße Dates“)

Hintergrund: In der Episode „Hot Styles“ wird das Model Rina, mit der Face seit einiger Zeit Wochen liiert zu sein scheint, in ein komplexes Geflecht aus Entführung, Erpressung und den Diebstahl von Modedesigns verwickelt. Das A-Team – ohne BA – eilt ihr zur Hilfe. Face hat die bittere Pille zu schlucken, dass Rina ihm einiges (unter anderem ihren kleinen Sohn Eric) verschwiegen hat. Nicht etwa, dass er ihr die Wahrheit über sich selbst erzählt hätte. Murdock hat sich in BAs Abwesenheit rührend um dessen Van gekümmert und sich sogar mit Goldketten und Federohrringen ausgestattet, um seinen Freund würdig zu vertreten. Die Episode endet allerdings damit, dass Murdock BA abholt und auf dem Weg nach Hause einen kleinen Unfall baut… der Van landet im Hafenbecken und geht wie eine Bleiente unter... 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

I'm not crazy - my reality is just different from yours.

Mad Hatter: 'Have I gone Mad?'   
Alice: 'I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are.'

Lewis Caroll „Alice im Wunderland“:

 

 

Zu sagen, dass BA wütend sein musste, traf es ungefähr so, wie zu sagen, die Sonne ist heiß. Das mochte den Kern der Sache benennen, beschrieb jedoch die Realität nur unzureichend.

Es war ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit gewesen, ein Unfall, keine Absicht - doch als Face und Hannibal in Pecks Corvette eintrafen, war es ihnen klar, dass es besser war, Murdock und BA auf der Stelle zu trennen. Im Grunde wollte keiner der beiden denken, dass BA tatsächlich Murdock etwas antun könnte, aber im ersten Schock und da es nun einmal BAs geliebten Van betraf...

So wechselten Face und Hannibal einen kurzen Blick und machten sich in verschiedene Richtungen auf.

Hannibal suchte sich einen Weg durch die versammelten Schaulustigen - vermutlich sah man nicht jeden Tag so ein Fahrzeug im Hafen versinken... Aber da Hannibal selbst schon einmal das Vergnügen hatte, nicht weit von hier entfernt im sinkenden Van zu sitzen, zog es seinen Blick nicht so sehr zum Wasser, sondern zu BA, der wie ein steinerner - allerdings tropfender - Götze Wache am Rand des Kais hielt. Selbst die neugierigsten unter den Schaulustigen trauten sich offenbar nicht in seine Nähe. 

Noch war keine Polizei da, doch das würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Und dann waren sie besser nicht mehr hier. Sie konnten den Van zurückholen - nachdem er Gelegenheit hatte, etwas zu trocknen - wenn er abgeschleppt worden war. Der Schaden sollte sich in Grenzen halten. Beim letzten Mal - als Hannibal den Van versenken musste, damit sie Decker entkamen - hatte sich noch niemand die Mühe gemacht, ihre persönlichen Dinge zu entfernen, als sie ihn zurück stahlen. Face hätte ungern auf diese Weise sein Lieblingsset an Dietrichen verloren. Murdocks Gesamtausgabe von Lewis Carolls Werken, die er dort vergessen hatte, war allerdings nicht mehr zu retten gewesen. 

Smith stellte sich neben BA und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Dann zündete er sich eine frische Zigarre an, unauffällig die umstehende Menge musternd. Irgendjemand musste bemerkt haben, dass BA klatschnass war und sich ausrechnen, dass er nicht freiwillig ein Bad genommen hatte, sondern etwas mit dem Fahrzeug im Wasser zu tun hatte. Und wenn dieser Zeuge dann BA der Polizei beschrieb, war es nur noch ein kleiner Schritt bis bei Decker die Alarmglocken schrillten. 

"Zeit zu gehen, Sergeant", sagte Hannibal. "Hier können wir nichts mehr tun." 

Die Frage war nun, war es ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen, dass BA ihm nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns widerspruchslos folgte?

 

###

 

Face hatte hingegen wesentlich mehr Mühe, Murdock überhaupt erst mal zu finden. 

Fast hätte er die Suche aufgeben und darauf gehofft, dass Murdock von selbst wieder auftauchte, als er die schlaksige Gestalt seines Freundes entdeckte. Der Pilot befand sich fast hundert Meter von der Unfallstelle entfernt, zu weit weg, als dass ihm auch nur ein Schaulustiger Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Die starrten alle in die andere Richtung. 

Und dabei bot Murdock wirklich einen jämmerlichen Anblick. Klatschnass, ohne seine obligatorische Mütze, seltsamerweise auch ohne Schuhe, lehnte der Pilot gegen die Mauer eines Lagerhauses. Im Schatten des Gebäudes war es kalt und Murdock hatte die Schultern bis zu den Ohren hochgezogen, die Hände tief in die Taschen seiner Lederjacke geschoben. Vom rechten Ohr baumelte noch einen der Federohrringe, die er während BAs Abwesenheit getragen hatte. Um den Van über die Abwesenheit seines Herrn und Meisters hinweg zu trösten, so die verquere Begründung des Piloten. 

Face blieb einige Schritte von ihm entfernt stehen und musterte seinen Freund. Abgesehen von den nassen Klamotten schien Murdock unverletzt. Was seinen emotionalen Zustand betraf – nun, da konnte selbst er im Moment nur raten.

"Murdock?" Keine Antwort. Der Pilot schien seine Anwesenheit überhaupt nicht wahr zu nehmen.

"Komm schon, verschwinden wir von hier. Du kannst mir unterwegs erzählen, was genau passiert ist."

Was für ein Glück, dass Hannibal darauf bestanden hatte, auf dem Weg zum Treffen mit BA und Murdock den Polizeifunk in der Corvette abzuhören. Er hatte sofort das durchgegebene Kennzeichen als dasjenige, das sich gerade am Van befand, erkannt und ihn zum Hafen dirigiert. 

Im Rückblick war es vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, Murdock alleine losziehen zu lassen, um BA abzuholen, nur weil sie noch nicht mit dem Lunch fertig waren...

Face lockerte unbehaglich seinen Kragen und warf einen Blick über die Schulter, als Polizeisirenen zu hören waren. Langsam wurde es ihm hier zu voll. Hoffentlich hatte Hannibal mit BA mehr Glück. Wobei er den Großen in diesem Zustand auch noch in ein Taxi bugsieren musste. Nun, besser als in seine Corvette, allerdings… 

"Murdock?" Er legte die Hand auf die Schulter des Piloten, hörte die alte Lederjacke in seinem Griff vor Nässe leise quietschen und schüttelte ihn leicht. "Komm schon, komm schon, wir müssen weg bevor am Ende noch Decker auftaucht. Ich wette, er lässt Captain Crane bereits die Taucheranzüge polieren, um sich persönlich davon zu überzeugen, ob wir im Van waren."

Etwas davon drang offenbar endlich zu Murdock vor. Zum ersten Mal sah der Pilot ihn an. Seine Augen waren weit vor Entsetzen in einem sehr blassen Gesicht. "Er bringt mich um. Ich habe seinen Van gekillt. BA bringt mich um."

"Oh, nicht doch, mal nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand", versuchte Face ihn zu trösten. "Sieh mal, er hat Hannibal doch auch nicht umgebracht, als der den Van versenkt hat. Ich kenne eine Werkstatt, da bringen sie alles im Handumdrehen wieder auf Vordermann." Obwohl es unangenehm feucht durch sein Jackett drang, legte er den Arm um Murdocks Schultern. "Komm, du musst aus den nassen Klamotten, damit dir wieder warm wird. Ich bringe dich zurück ins Krankenhaus." Aber wie sollte er Murdocks Zustand erklären? Und ihn ohne vernünftige Erklärung dort abzuliefern, bedeutete zu riskieren, dass sie ihn ruhigstellten. Was alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde.

Murdock starrte ihn an und begann zu zittern. Seine Zähne klapperten, so sehr fror er.

"Okay, nicht ins Krankenhaus, du kannst erst mal mit in mein Hotel kommen. Ich habe ein zweites Bett in meinem Zimmer." Er hätte den Aufschlag für die Junior-Suite bezahlen sollen, dann hätte er einen eigenen Raum für ihn… Face führte Murdock halb, halb zog er ihn, bis zur Corvette, glücklicherweise ohne die Aufmerksamkeit eines Polizisten auf sie zu lenken. Er öffnete hastig den Kofferraum und holte eine Decke, die er seinem Freund um die Schultern legte. Natürlich nicht nur, um die frisch gereinigten roten Ledersitze zu schonen...

 

###

 

Während Murdock sich in der Badewanne aufwärmte, klemmte sich Face das schnurlose Telefon zwischen Ohr und Schulter und suchte in seinem Kleiderschrank nach etwas, dass er dem Piloten zum Anziehen geben konnte. 

„Nein, ich behalte ihn erst mal hier. Ich habe Zeit. Meine Pläne haben sich geändert.“ 

Face schob ein maßgeschneidertes Hemd höher auf den Bügel, bevor es zu Boden rutschen konnte. Die meisten seiner Kleidungsstücke waren maßgeschneidert. Und Murdock brachte es fertig und kleckerte Ketchup auf ein fünfzig-Dollar-Hemd, bevor er es in Brand steckte oder im Pool versenkte. 

„Im Krankenhaus pumpen sie ihn in diesem Zustand mit Medikamenten voll und er taucht für Wochen ab.“ 

Halt, war da nicht der Segelpullover? Face fischte ihn vom Boden des Schrankes. Wirklich, ein Hotel mit so vielen Sternen sollte in bessere Kleiderbügel investieren. Der Pulli könnte Murdock passen. Vielleicht ein bisschen kurz um die Mitte, aber es war ja nur vorübergehend. Gleich morgen früh nahm er ihn mit zum Einkaufen. Er warf den Pullover in Richtung Bett. 

„Ich sage dir, Hannibal, du bist ein mutigerer Mann als ich“, meinte er mit einem Lachen. „Ich möchte jetzt nicht mit BA alleine sein.“ 

Er holte Socken und ein gewöhnliches, weißes T-Shirt aus einer Schublade. Couture wie Murdock sie bevorzugte, fand sich nicht in seinem Besitz.

„Nein, es ist wirklich kein Problem, wenn Murdock ein paar Nächte hier bliebt. Ich habe das Hotelzimmer ohnehin bis Ende des Monats gebucht. Wir bestellen uns etwas zu Essen beim Zimmerservice und anschließend setze ich ihn vor den Fernseher.“ 

Nicht gerade, wie er sich den Ablauf dieses Abends vorgestellt hatte, vor allem nicht mit der Person, mit der er ein romantisches Dinner geplant hatte. Nun gut, dann also Cheeseburger und Woody Woodpecker Wiederholungen mit Murdock, statt Tschaikowsky und Champagner mit Rina. Gut, dass er für die Konzertkarten nichts bezahlt, sondern sie in einem Pokerspiel gewonnen hatte...

„Natürlich melde ich mich, sollte irgendetwas sein. Ansonsten rufe ich morgen früh wieder an.“ Face lächelte. „Viel Glück mit BA, Colonel.“ Er beendete das Gespräch, schob die Antenne ein und legte das Telefon beiseite. Eine seiner Jeans sollte Murdock ebenfalls passen, auch wenn die Hosenbeine ein wenig zu kurz waren. Schuhe waren da schon ein größeres Problem, aber vielleicht gingen seine Tennisschuhe, die hatte er nicht mehr getragen, seit mit der lieblichen Rhonda Schluss gewesen war... Zumindest bis sie im Einkaufszentrum ein neues Paar seiner heißgeliebten Chucks für ihn besorgten. 

„Murdock?“, rief er in Richtung Badezimmer, die Kleidung ordentlich auf dem Bett ausbreitend. „Bist du okay da drinnen? Schlaf nicht in der Wanne ein, ich habe uns etwas zu essen bestellt.“ Verdammt, Unterwäsche hatte er vergessen. Gut, dass er erst vor ein paar Tagen einkaufen gewesen war. Die Plastikverpackung der Boxershorts knisterte leise, als er sie aus dem Schrank holte und aufs Bett warf. Noch immer kein Antwort aus dem Bad. 

Das war definitiv nicht normal. Kein Gesang. Kein Plantschen – Billy liebte es, mit ihm zu baden. Es war zu still da drinnen. Face klopfte an die Tür. „Hey, ich komme jetzt rein, okay?“ Er wartete noch einen Moment auf eine Antwort, dann trat er ins Bad.

Murdock noch saß in der Badewanne, die Knie angezogen, die Arme um die Beine geschlungen, das Kinn auf die Unterarme gestützt. 

„Los, wartest du darauf, dass dir Kiemen wachsen?“, schlug Face einen fröhlichen Ton an. „Du kannst die Fernbedienung haben. Der Fernseher hat mehr Kanäle als das Hotel Fenster.“ Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob das stimmte - er hatte den Fernseher seit dem Einchecken nicht einmal eingeschaltet, um die Börsenkurse zu sehen. Es spielte auch keine Rolle. Irgendein Sender, der alte Serien oder Filme in Endlosschleife zeigte, fand sich immer. Im Zweifelsfall taten es auch Cartoons. Er konnte sich immer noch Kopfhörer aufsetzen und ein Mahler Concerto auf Kassette hören, wenn es ihm zu viel wurde. 

Murdock drehte den Kopf und musterte ihn. „Okay“, murmelte er desinteressiert und vergrub das Gesicht wieder in den Armen.

Face setzte sich vorsichtig auf den Rand der Wanne. „Hör mal, ich...“, begann er, stoppte aber als er Blut im Nacken des Piloten sah. „Ist das von dem Unfall?“

Murdock nickte nach einem Moment. „Ich habe mir den Kopf angestoßen, am Türrahmen. Als ich raus bin. Unter Wasser.“ Seine Stimme war flach, tonlos. Ohne den weichen, texanischen Akzent, der in seinen Worten mitschwang, wenn Murdock nur er selbst war. Aber auch keine Fisch-Kumpel-Vibes. Kein Bericht über die Sichtung eines Seeungeheuers im Hafen. Nicht mal, dass ihm ein Fisch die Richtung gezeigt hatte, in die er schwimmen musste. 

Diese Lethargie war nicht gut. „Das muss versorgt werden.“ Face entdeckte ein Büschel Haare an Murdocks Hinterkopf, das trotz des Bades verklebt wirkte. „Halt mal noch einen Moment still.“ Er stand auf, schnappte sich das Zahnputzglas von der Ablage über dem Waschbecken, füllte es mit frischem, kaltem Wasser aus dem Hahn und spülte vorsichtig das restliche angetrocknete Blut aus Murdocks Haaren. Eine vielleicht fünf Zentimeter lange Wunde wurde sichtbar. Glatte Kanten, gut. Das bedeutete, er musste Murdock nicht unbedingt in die Notaufnahme schleifen, damit sie genäht wurde. Trotzdem würde er ein Auge darauf halten, falls Murdock eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte. Er schnitt eine Grimasse, als er unwillkürlich daran dachte, dass BA jetzt sicher sagen würde, dass es unmöglich war, etwas zu erschüttern, das nicht existierte. Oder einen Unterschied fest zu stellen...

„Komm raus aus der Wanne, du kannst ein paar Sachen von mir anziehen. Morgen gehen wir einkaufen.“ Er nahm ein Handtuch und hielt es ihm auffordernd hin, so wie man das für ein Kind machte. „Soll ich wegsehen?“, scherzte er, als Murdock endlich aufstand.

Der Pilot riss ihm das Tuch aus der Hand und wickelte sich darin ein, ging wortlos an ihm vorbei aus dem Bad.

Seufzend machte sich Face daran, das Wasser abzulassen und Murdocks nasse Klamotten einzusammeln, um sie in eine Wäschetüte des Hotels zu stecken. Wer wusste, was da alles im Hafen herum schwamm. Sollte die Hotelwäscherei sehen, was sie davon retten konnten. 

Mit Ausnahme von Murdocks unersetzlicher Jacke, natürlich. Die konnte in der Dusche trocknen. Aus Gewohnheit leerte er die Taschen der Lederjacke. Mehrere aufgequollene Servietten von ihrem Mittagessen. Papierschnipsel - die Schrift darauf vom Wasser verwaschen. Etwas Krümeliges, von dem Face annahm, dass es sich einst um einen Zookeks handelte. Oder einen Hundekuchen. Eine fast leere Packung Kaugummi, eine Handvoll Münzen und eine kleine Plastikdose mit Murdocks Medikamenten steckten in der Innentasche, wo sie besser vor Feuchtigkeit geschützt gewesen waren. Bis auf das Kleingeld und die Pillen wanderte der Rest in den Mülleimer. 

 

###

 

Erneut seufzend – der Ton für den Abend war gesetzt - tupfte Face mit einer Papierserviette vorsichtig an einem Fettfleck auf seiner Manschette. Im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst war es Murdock gelungen, sich nicht zu bekleckern. Er warf einen Blick auf den Piloten. Seine Kleider an Murdock sahen einfach... albern aus. Albern, genau. Selbst verglichen mit seinem üblichen Aufzug. Der Pilot war nur sieben Zentimeter größer, trotzdem staksten seine Füße aus den Hosenbeinen und die Ärmel des Pullovers endeten ein ganzes Stück vor seinen Handgelenken. Seine Haare standen seitlich ab, am Hinterkopf plattgedrückt von der Kompresse, die Face über die Wunde geklebt hatte. 

Murdock saß mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf seinem Bett, den Becher mit seinem Milchshake vergessen in der rechten Hand. Mit der linken hielt er den buntgestreiften Trinkhalm, den Face der freundlichen jungen Dame vom Zimmerservice abgeschwatzt hatte, und kaute gedankenverloren darauf herum. 

Face verabschiedete sich mit einem weiteren Seufzen gedanklich von der blonden Zimmerkellnerin und von seinem Hemd und schob das Tablett, auf dem sich die Reste seines Essens befanden, von sich. Die Papierserviette, die in seinem Kragen steckte, folgte. Er räusperte sich. „So, keinen Hunger?“ Murdock hatte nur einen der beiden Burger aufgegessen, und vielleicht zwei Drittel seiner Fritten. Eine nach der anderen, ohne damit zu spielen. Nur die Tomatenscheiben hatte er fein säuberlich am Tellerrand aufgereiht. „Weißt du, ich kann beim Zimmerservice Hundefutter für Billy bestellen, das hier ist ein ausgezeichnetes Hotel, die haben so etwas“, fuhr er fort. „Du musst ihm nichts von deinem Essen abgeben.“

„S‘okay“, murmelte der Pilot, ohne den Blick vom Fernseher abzuwenden. „Hab keinen Hunger.“

Das war definitiv nicht richtig. Murdock war immer hungrig. 

So sehr ihm sein Verhalten gelegentlich – na gut, oft – auf die Nerven ging, dieser schweigende, in sich zurückgezogene Murdock war einfach… nicht richtig. Und Face wusste nicht, wie er mit ihm umgehen sollte. 

Oder genauer gesagt, nicht wie er jetzt mit ihm umgehen sollte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte sich zu ihm setzen, den Arm um die so täuschend dünnen Schultern legen und ihn ohne Worte wissen lassen, dass er nicht alleine war. Der Rest von ihm – der sich an das Gespräch zwischen Murdock und Hannibal erinnerte, dass er vor einigen Wochen zufällig (und unabsichtlich) mitangehört hatte – ließ ihn zögern. Über den Grund war er sich selbst nicht so ganz im Klaren. 

Murdock war immer noch Murdock. Sein bester Freund, Vertrauter, Kamerad, Partner bei unzähligen Betrügereien, Komplize mit dem man Pferde stehlen konnte (durchaus im wörtlichen Sinne) – der Bruder, den er nie hatte. Sie hatten einander durch Krieg und Tod, Wahnsinn und Leid geholfen, zwei junge Männer, in einem Land, in dem sie nicht sein sollten. Später, auf der Flucht und Teil von Hannibals irrwitzigen Plänen, hielten sie sich gegenseitig am Leben und irgendwie auch bei Verstand. Es hatte sich nie falsch angefühlt, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen oder neben ihm zu schlafen, Körperwärme und Sicherheit teilend. 

Was änderte es daran, wenn Murdocks Gefühle vielleicht ein wenig… weniger brüderlich waren?

Er wusste doch genau, dass Murdock nie irgendeine Form von Annäherungsversuch unternehmen würde. Dass er sich mit der Zuneigung zufrieden gab, die für ihn abfiel.

Oder?

Okay, da war das eine Mal, als Murdock ihn auf die Wange küsste. Aber das war nur ein Versehen gewesen – er hatte den Freund aus dem Krankenhaus geholt, unter dem Vorwand, dass er sich die Tollwut eingefangen hatte und Murdock gebärdete sich wie ein Hund. Kletterte an ihm hoch und bettelte um die Zookekse in seiner Tasche und als sie endlich im Aufzug waren, so tat als wolle er ihm das Gesicht ablecken. Er wehrte ihn lachend ab, drehte den Kopf weg. Stattdessen war ein überraschend sanfter Kuss auf seiner Wange gelandet. 

Damals hatte er sich nichts dabei gedacht, einfach nur Murdock in die Corvette befördert und ihn darüber aufgeklärt, was der Colonel von ihnen erwartete. 

Es gab auch jetzt nichts, über das er nachdenken musste.

Er liebte diesen verrückten Kerl; und sein Leben wäre um einiges ruhiger, aber auch wesentlich langweiliger, ohne Murdock. Er konnte damit leben, oder?

Offenbar hatte er zu lange geschwiegen oder zeigte sich etwas von seinen Gedanken in seinem Gesicht? Als Face aufsah, musterte ihn Murdock fragend. Er zauberte sein bestes Lächeln aus dem Hut und hoffte, dass er den Piloten damit täuschen konnte. „Wie wäre es dann mit Nachtisch? Du kannst die Minibar plündern. Oder… Ich denke unten in der Lobby steht ein Süßigkeitenautomat. Neben der Eismaschine, aber vor den Münztelefonen.“

Murdock entfaltete die langen Beine und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Behutsam stellte er den Milchshake-Becher auf den Boden. „Du kannst aufhören, mich zu behandeln, als wäre ich aus Glas, Face.“ Er betrachtete den zerkauten Trinkhalm in seiner Hand, als wisse er nicht, wie er dazu kam. Dann steckte er ihn sich hinters Ohr, wie eine Zigarette oder einen Bleistift. Stattdessen nahm er ein Kissen vom Kopfende des Bettes und hielt es nun in den Armen wie ein Kuscheltier. „Und ich bin natürlich froh, dass ich heute Nacht hier schlafen kann, aber du musst meinetwegen nicht deine Pläne umwerfen.“ Er klang immer noch so furchtbar normal. 

„Oh, ich habe keine anderen Pläne.“ Face breitete lächelnd die Arme aus. „Du kannst frei über mich verfügen.“ 

Der Pilot starrte auf seine Füße, die in schlichten schwarzen Socken steckten. Ohne Comicfiguren oder wild gemustert. „Also wenn du... etwas mit Rina unternehmen willst“, fuhr er fort, als hätte Face nie etwas eingewandt. „Ich kann den Babysitter für Eric machen. Ich bin sicher, ich verstehe mich mit dem kleinen Kerl prächtig.“

Face stand nun doch auf und setzte sich neben ihn. „Rina ist mit Eric zu ihren Eltern“, sagte er. „Sie legt erst einmal eine Pause vom Modegeschäft ein und will sich mehr um ihren Sohn kümmern. Er scheint das ganze gut zu verkraften.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht kommt sie zurück. Sie hat Angebote für andere Designer als Model zu arbeiten. Oder möglicherweise auch selbst Mode zu entwerfen. Die Beziehung zu einem Kriminellen auf der Flucht ist nicht das Richtige für ihre Zukunft.“

Murdock legte die Hand auf seinen Arm. „Das tut mir leid, Facey“, erwiderte er, und braune Augen sahen ihn mitfühlend an. „Ich weiß, du hast sie sehr gemocht.“

„Ja, aber weißt du...“ Face legte den Arm um Murdocks Schultern. „Wir hatten einfach zu viele Geheimnisse zwischen uns. Es konnte nicht gut gehen. Und stell dir vor, Decker hätte mich erwischt. Besuche hinter Gittern sind so unromantisch.“ Er seufzte theatralisch, und fühlte sich seltsam erleichtert, als Murdock sich gegen ihn lehnte, ihre Schultern aneinander pressten. „Weißt du, genau genommen tust du mir einen Gefallen, wenn du hier bleibst, und mich von meinen trüben Gedanken ablenkst.“ Er sah sich nach der Fernbedienung um. „Willst du das wirklich ohne Ton ansehen?“

„Ich kann immer auf die Stimmen im meinem Kopf hören“, murmelte der Pilot und zog die Fernbedienung unter dem Kissen in seinem Schoß hervor. „Hey, denkst du, das Hotel hat etwas dagegen, wenn Billy heute Nacht in meinem Bett schläft? Du weißt doch, er hat Angst vor BA, wenn der schlechte Laune hat.“

„Ich denke, das lässt sich arrangieren.“ Face fuhr ihm durch die Haare, darauf bedacht, die Wunde nicht zu berühren. „Und BA würde Billy nie etwas antun. Der Große tut nur so, als könne er unsichtbare Hunde nicht leiden, damit wir nicht merken, was für ein weiches Herz er hinter dieser knurrigen Fassade versteckt.“ Es war ihm klar, dass sie nicht über Billy sprachen… Face nahm die Fernbedienung und schaltete den Ton an. 

 

###

 

Es war spät in der Nacht, als Face aufwachte und sich auf die Ellbogen aufstützte. Das gleichförmige Rauschen aus dem Fernseher das einzige Geräusch außer dem leisen Atmen des Mannes, der ruhig neben ihm schlief. 

Die paar Schritte zu seinem eigenen Bett schienen sehr weit weg und nicht wert der Mühe. Face kickte die Gucci-Slipper von den Füßen – Krawatte und Jackett hatte er vor dem Essen abgelegt – und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Sie hatten die von seinem Bett dazu geholt und es sich bequem gemacht. So bequem, dass sie schließlich beide vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen waren. Das Bett war mehr als breit genug für zwei. Er gähnte. Sternehotel, eben. Man musste immer stilvoll wohnen… Er drückte sein Gesicht ins Kissen und schlief wieder ein.

Neben ihm schlug Murdock die Augen auf. Er schlief selten wirklich tief, war aber bereits vor Face wach gewesen, und hatte nur so getan, als wäre er es nicht. Zögernd, nur mit den Fingerspitzen, berührte er in einer flüchtigen Liebkosung Face‘ Wange, bevor er die Hand so rasch zurück zog, als hätte er sich an ihm verbrannt. Dann schloss er die Augen und versuchte wieder zu schlafen.

 

###

 

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, blinzelten die ersten Sonnenstrahlen schüchtern durch die Fenster. Face versuchte sich weg zu drehen, aber etwas blockierte ihn. Ein zweiter, sehr warmer Körper, der sich hinter ihm gegen seinen schmiegte. Ein schläfriges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, bis ihm wieder einfiel, mit wem er da im Bett lag. 

Irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht hatte Murdock sich zu ihm umgedreht und ihn als Ersatz-Kuscheltier für akzeptabel befunden. Auch das war bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, und Face gab gerne zu, dass es ihn zuvor nie gestört hatte. 

Vielleicht sollte er das Ganze mit Humor sehen und sich geschmeichelt fühlen. Murdock bewies immerhin ausgezeichneten Geschmack, sich ausgerechnet in ihn zu verlieben. Obwohl er ihn so gut kannte, hinter all seine Masken und Fassaden blicken konnte. Anders als Rina… Nutzlose Grübeleien, Rina war Vergangenheit.

Alles war gut, solange Murdock nicht erfuhr, dass er über seine Gefühle Bescheid wusste. Das würde die Situation wirklich um einiges peinlicher machen...

Er hasste es, in seinen Klamotten zu schlafen, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig war. Zuerst war jetzt erst einmal eine ausgiebig Dusche fällig. 

Vorsichtig nahm er Murdocks Hand und hob seinen Arm hoch, der um seine Taille lag. Schlüpfte darunter hervor mit der langen Übung eines Mannes, der häufiger ein Bett mehr oder weniger heimlich verließ. Face streckte sich und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Er stoppte, drehte sich nochmal zu dem schlafenden Mann um. Mit einem Kopfschütteln beugte er sich vor und fischte den Trinkhalm neben Murdocks Gesicht vom Kissen, bevor sich der Pilot selbst damit aufspießen konnte. Lächelnd warf er ihn in den Papierkorb.

Das Telefon klingelte, bevor er die Tür zum Badezimmer erreicht hatte. 

Face machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, kämmte sich mit den Fingern die Haare aus dem Gesicht und fand das schnurlose Telefon dort, wo er es abgelegt hatte. Er zog die Antenne aus und warf einen Blick zum Bett. Murdock schien sich nicht gerührt zu haben.

Er verabredete mit dem Colonel, ihn in einer Stunde in der Lobby zu treffen und beendete das Gespräch.

Verschlafene, braune Augen musterten ihn unter einem wirren Haarschopf. 

Face lächelt. „Guten Morgen. Heute gehört das Bad zuerst mir.“

„Okay-dokey“, murmelte der Pilot und drehte sich zur Seite. „Morgen, Facey.“

„Hey, wir treffen Hannibal in einer Stunde. Soll ich dich in zwanzig Minuten nochmal wecken?“ Eine Art zustimmendes Schnüffeln antwortete ihm. Nun, offenbar war er über Nacht nicht viel gesprächiger geworden. „Nimm dir frische Kleidung aus dem Schrank, wenn du willst.“ Es würden schon nicht die teuersten Designerstücke sein. Vielleicht hätte er doch nicht so viel Zeit darauf verwenden sollen, Murdock den korrekten Kleidungsstil für den modernen Gentleman von heute beizubringen… Er ging ins Bad.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, rappelte sich Murdock hoch und grub die Finger beider Hände in seine Haare. Die Kissen, das ganze Bett, roch nach Face‘ Aftershave und dem teuren Shampoo, das er verwendete, um seine Haare so… so blond und glänzend zu machen. Und nach der Luxusseife, für die er eine Schwäche hatte, aber es niemals zugeben würde, obwohl er sie fast überall mit hin schleppte. 

Seine Freunde mochten manchmal denken, er hätte das Gemüt und die emotionale Reife eines Kindes… ein manchmal lästiges, aber nützliches Anhängsel… Aber er war ein erwachsener Mann und er war definitiv nicht aus Stein!

Selbst im Schlaf war er sich unablässig Face‘ Nähe bewusst gewesen. Er hatte sich aber sicher nicht bewusst an ihn geklammert wie ein… ihm fiel kein passender Vergleich ein. Und Face hatte es früher schon toleriert. Seltener selbst nach Körperkontakt gesucht, nun nicht mehr seit sie Vietnam verlassen hatten. 

Face musste es bemerkt haben. Und beschlossen es zu ignorieren. Es war immerhin eine völlig normale, unfreiwillige Reaktion, die jeder Mann kannte…

In der engen Jeans war seine Erregung eher schmerzhaft, aber er wagte nicht, sie auszuziehen. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, zog die Beine an und wartete darauf, dass er aufstehen konnte, ohne sie beide in Verlegenheit zu bringen, sollte Face ausgerechnet heute morgen seine ausgiebige Morgenroutine abkürzen...

Er hatte versucht, sich so normal wie möglich zu benehmen, nicht auf die Stimmen zu hören – oder die eine, vorwurfsvolle Stimme in seinem Kopf – und keine Probleme zu verursachen, aber genau das schien alles noch schlimmer zu machen. 

Vielleicht konnte er den Colonel überzeugen, dass es für ihn besser war, ins Veteranenkrankenhaus zurück zu kehren. BA musste ihm schließlich irgendwann verzeihen. Irgendwie würde er den Großen schon besänftigen und dann einen Weg finden, wieder gut zu machen, was er angerichtet hatte…

 

###

 

„So, wie geht es BA?“, fragte Face, als sie an einem der Tische im Frühstücksraum des Hotels Platz nahmen. Murdock war voraus geeilt, um das Buffet zu begutachten. 

Der Colonel grinste. „Besser. Er hat mich zum Frühstück bereits wieder an geknurrt“, verkündete er fröhlich. „Wir gehen heute Nacht auskundschaften, wohin sie den Van geschleppt haben. Vielleicht hältst du aber besser noch ein paar Tage Abstand, Murdock.“ Er sah zu dem Piloten hoch, der eine Tasse Kaffee vor ihm abstellte. „Danke.“

„Kaffee, schwarz wie die Nacht, für den Colonel. French Roast, denke ich, wenn mich meine Nase nicht täuscht. Das bedeutete, richtig gut, Hannibal“, meinte Murdock mit einer kleinen Verbeugung, zwei Teller wie ein Kellner auf dem Unterarm balancierend. „Und für Facey zwei halbe, getoastete Bagel mit fettreduziertem Kräuterfrischkäse und einem Hauch Räucherlachs und...“ Schwungvoll stellte er beide Teller vor Face. „...frische Netzmelone. Sie hatten keine Cantaloupe. Sagtest du nicht, das hier ist ein Luxushotel und sie haben alles?“

Hannibal sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf die Teller. „Auf Diät, Lieutenant?“, fragte er spöttisch. 

„Faceman muss auf seine Figur achten, sonst ist es bald crapola mit den Ladies.“ Murdock zwinkerte – überdeutlich langsam und mit beiden Augen, was ihm das Aussehen einer dementen Eule gab. 

„Soll das heißen, ich habe eine Diät nötig?“, empörte sich Face, nur halb im Spaß. Er zog prüfend den Bauch leicht ein. Seine Freunde lachten. 

„Was ist mit dir, Murdock?“, fragte Hannibal und trank einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Der Pilot hatte Recht, der Kaffee war gut. „Keinen Hunger?“

„Oh, keine Sorge, ich habe mein Auge auf einen ganzen Stapel Pfannkuchen geworfen. Stell dir vor, die machen sie hier ganz frisch und in jeder Form, die man sich wünscht.“ Die Augen des Piloten glänzten.

„Lass mich raten… Bugs Bunny?“, meinte Face, seine Serviette ausbreitend. Hier am Frühstückstisch gab es Leinenservietten, nicht das Papierzeug. „Nein, Duffy Duck?“

„Mickey Mouse. Mit Schlagsahne und Erdbeeren“, flüsterte Murdock geradezu andächtig, drehte eine Pirouette und verschwand in Richtung Buffet, um dort mit dem Koch über die Verwendung von Paprika zu fachsimpeln, immerhin hatte er einst eine vielversprechende Karriere als Koch in einem Dinner begonnen.

„Er kommt mir ziemlich normal vor“, meinte Hannibal. Face‘ Bagel sah gut aus, überhaupt war das Frühstück hier nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, was er in der kleinen Kochnische in BAs Hotelzimmer hastig zusammen-gebrutzelt hatte. Er warf einen Blick auf den Piloten, der gleichermaßen Irritation wie Fröhlichkeit um sich verbreitete. Vielleicht auch ein bisschen Neid bei denen, die sich nicht getraut hatten, nach etwas anderem als normal geformte Pancakes zu fragen. „Für seine Verhältnisse. Er ist geradezu ruhig.“

„Heute, ja.“ Face wischte einen Krümel vom Tischtuch. „Gestern war er zu ruhig. Und als ich ihn gefunden habe, war er in so einer Art Schockstarre. Ich bekam zuerst kein Wort aus ihm raus. Obwohl, ja, okay, ich wäre wohl auch geschockt gewesen, wenn ich einen Unfall mit BAs Van gebaut hätte.“ Er sah Murdock einen Teller zum Tisch balancierend und wechselte das Thema. „Und ich sage dir, Hannibal, es ist der neueste Trend in Hollywood, all die großen Stars schwören darauf. Kein weißes Brot, nur Austern und Kaviar und schon sieht man vor der Kamera nicht mehr aus, als hätte man zehn Pfund mehr auf den Rippen.“

„Keine Austern, Face“, meinte Murdock, als er Platz nahm und zufrieden seinen Teller musterte. „Du bist doch kein Walross.“ 

„Ist das schon wieder eine Anspielung auf meine Figur?“, fragte Peck gekränkt, während Hannibal, der die Anspielung auf das Lewis-Caroll-Gedicht verstanden hatte, vor sich hin schmunzelte. 

„Ich finde ja, es sieht eher wie Pluto aus“, bemäkelte Face, der immer noch an der Bemerkung über die Notwendigkeit einer Diät knabberte. „Nicht der Planet.“

„Nein, du meinst Goofy“, korrigierte ihn Murdock sofort.

„Da gibt es einen Unterschied?“ Face biss von seinem Bagel ab. 

Hannibal wandte sich dem Piloten zu, der Erdbeeren von einer Seite zur anderen des Tellers schob. „Captain? Alles in Ordnung? Du hast dich bei dem Unfall nicht verletzt?

Murdock schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin untergegangen wie eine Bleiente, Hannibal.“ Er schnitt eine Grimasse und imitierte das Gurgeln eines Abflusses, während er seine Finger kreisen ließ, einen Wirbel in die Luft zeichnen. „Ich war immer schon ein besserer Taucher als Schwimmer.“

„Er hat sich seinen Dickkopf angeschlagen, deshalb ist er untergegangen, aber ich denke nicht, dass er bleibende Schäden davon trägt“, warf Face ein.

„Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht.“ Hannibal zog eine Plastiktasche unter dem Tisch hervor und entnahm ihr eine Mütze, ein exaktes Duplikat derjenigen, die Murdock im Hafen verloren hatte. 

Der Pilot strahlte. „Danke, Colonel.“ Er knickte den Schild einmal in der Mitte und setzte die Mütze auf, bevor er sich an sein Frühstück machte. 

„Nun, das ist gleich viel besser.“ Hannibal stand auf, legte kurz die Hand auf Face‘ Schulter und klopfte den Piloten auf den Rücken. „Lasst euch nicht von fremden Militärpolizisten ansprechen, Kinder, während ich sehe, ob dieser Koch auch Pfannkuchen in der Form des Aquamaniacs hinbekommt.“

Face ließ mit einem gequälten Seufzen das Gesicht in die Hand fallen. „Noch ein Hotel, das ich abschreiben kann. Ihr ruiniert meinen Ruf“, klagte er. 

Murdock sah ihn an, gestikulierte mit einer aufgespießten Erdbeere und lächelte. „Du weißt doch, Facey, du kannst jederzeit bei mir im Krankenhaus einziehen.“

 

Ende


End file.
